GEML BR Class 315 EMU Add-On
The Class 315 fleet has spent 38 years working both the GEML, the Lea Valley Lines, and occasionally stretching further afield to the likes of Braintree – however their most notable work is the stopping ‘metro’ services between London and Shenfield, a distance of around 20 miles. It’s time for you to challenge those 20 miles, shuttling commuters from Essex in and out of East London (including the complex hub that is Stratford station!) for onward travel. Waggonz and Armstrong Powerhouse have done a wonderful job bringing this service into Train Simulator, and they’ve pulled out all the stops… New Feature – Guard Operation Class 315s were historically operated by a driver and guard, the latter of which would be in charge of all the door controls – this has been (optionally) replicated here, where upon stopping at a station you no longer need to press T to open the doors, the guard will do it for you. Driver Only Operation In recent years the Class 315s have been subject to Driver Only Operation, which gives you full control of the doors’ opening and closing at every passenger stop. Wheelslip & Wheelslide Protection When there is poor adhesion, traction can often slip along the rails, the Class 315 automatically protects against this by regulating their power when slipping is detected, it is then best to find a balance between minimal slipping and maximum acceleration. CSR & GSM-R Depending on whether you’re driving a mostly original condition or a refurbished Class 315, you will be able to register with CSR or GSM-R as appropriate. This is a vital step to ensure communication between the driver and the signaller, for example you can use each system to bypass using Tab to pass a signal at danger. Destination Display In the main pack, the older manual destination blind is featured, and can simply be scrolled through to find the right destination in the list. However, with the TfL Rail BR Class 315 EMU Livery (available separately), a dot matrix display replaces this, with each destination having its own code to key in for display. Cold Start When cold, the Class 315 has no brake pressure, tripped out batteries, open traction motor contacts and no saloon lighting – setting up from cold adds to the immersive nature of the 315, and, along with every other feature listed above, ensures the final PEP a firm place within the Pro Range! Included Scenarios The GEML BR Class 315 EMU includes some classic scenarios for the Great Eastern Main Line London-Ipswich Route Add-On – be sure to give them a spin: * 315 2F03 08:00 Braintree - Witham/2F04 08:26 Witham – Braintree * 315 2W72 19:40 London Liverpool Street – Shenfield * 315 5Z11 10:01 Gidea Park CHS - London Liverpool Street Please Note: Great Eastern Main Line London-Ipswich Route Add-On is required, as a separate purchase, in order to play the scenarios featured in this add-on. Key Features * BR Class 315 EMU in Blue/White and White livery * Two cab variants - ‘with CSR’ and ‘with GSM-R / destination computer’ * Detailed internal & external audio * Driver Only/Guard Operation * Wheelslip Protection (WSP) * Manual and electronic destination displays * Global System for Mobile Communication - Railway (GSM-R) * Cab Secure Radio (CSR) * Neutral section functionality * Cold start option * Opening cab doors * Quick Drive Compatible * Download size: 196.6 MB Category:Armstrong Powerhouse Category:British Rail Category:Great Eastern Main Line London-Ipswich Route Add-On